Blue and Red
by Aarati
Summary: Sasuke, waiting for Naruto to return. one-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's character. All I own is that little poem thing..don't you dare think you can take it. It may not be that good but it's mine!**

**The moon shone, and the darkness fell.**

**Lights dimmed and the curtains closed.**

**All was still, all seemed right.**

**There rose a Shadow, to touch the sky.**

**Across the rooftops, shrouded in a cloak.**

**Stopped in front of a building, so dirty and sore.**

**The windows blew open, the curtains fluttered so.**

**Life and what could have beens burned into bloody eyes.**

_**Red and Blue:**_

Sasuke laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to be, nobody he wanted to just be with. At the age of 30 (which was quite old for a ninja), he was starting to feel rather old. Everything he did seemed hollow, meaningless. He had lost his purpose long ago and now all there was to his life was a mission everyday and night.

In the beginning, he had taken a different woman to his bed every night. They all thought they were so special to him, but they soon learnt different. And so did his bed as he realized that sex was doing nothing for him; his bed had been obliterated.

How long ago it seemed now, the innocent days of childhood...oh who was he kidding? He had had a peaceful (yes, delusional) life until his brother had decided to off his whole clan. But that was in the past and under the ground as his revenge hadn't gotten him any satisfaction. He had thought he knew best, he had thought he was the strongest, that nothing could stop him from destroying the world if he wanted to.

But at every turn, **he **had been there—an angel sent just for him. His sad angel, who he had made cry on many occasions—those sad blue eyes, filled to brim. He couldn't stand it, he turned away every time; to take his mind off the sad but undefeated eyes. He continued to destroy the world, just like how it had destroyed his before it had even begun. He had naively thought he was indestructible.

Emotions? What were they but nuisances? They caused more harm than they did good. He had laughed at that beautiful face he had come to love/hate so much. He had laughed hysterically as **he** had confessed his love for Sasuke, his eyes so clear and bright—as bright as before, when **he** had been happy. Love? He had no space fore such weaknesses in his life. Then, Sasuke had flown from his perch and ripped the golden skin from his throat—many, many scars, where ever did he collect them? Blue eyes conceded defeat, he gave no resistance, no fight. It was a massacre.

No satisfaction, why was there no satisfaction? Disgust, he was so disgusted; he had tried to clean his hands—washed them furiously—but the blood, the dirt,the **disgust** wouldn't burn off.

He had been at the top of the world. Then, when he was at the height of his power, he fell off—rather he was knocked off and dragged back to Konoha by the hands of the Kyuubi.

He fought, fought and fought, and he lost. He awoke to the blond's back to him. He called out, the Kyuubi container turned around. He had expected to see the endless sea in them but instead saw the red of a angry fire.

The whole way to Konoha, he didn't even catch a glimpse of blue. Red, red, red. How he hated the color red. He wanted blue, the blue of the sky, the blue of the oceans, the blue of **his** eyes. Red was of blood, of fires, of death and destruction, of hell. Blue was of freedom, of peaceful days and happy nights, of the beginning.

He had joked (at least tried to) and said that red didn't suit his coloring. But the red (red-red-red) just stared back at him stoically. He missed sound in those moments; it was too missed that loud voice that was always behind him, always with him. Always reaching for him, always keeping him company. It was no more.

He was put in prison for a short time—oh the torture, it had felt as if forever. Then he was out. The old jeezers needed a Uchiha, they wanted his babies. (Hell, if they got any of his sperms). He had to do community service, he had to wear chakra bonds at all times, he had no weapon on him (the anbu made sure of that) and he had a baby sitter at all times. Then, his baby sitter had got 'accidentally' injured (that guys had really pissed Sasuke off) and his blue eyes had to step in.

Sasuke looked into those eyes every day, searching, searching for something; he didn't even know what he was looking for but it was something he had lost—by his own mistake, of course.

He never found it. The once sparkling eyes were now dull and emotionless and **his** lips never turned into a smile.

One day Sasuke couldn't take anymore. He wanted to feel. The world was so dull without **his **loud voice or **his** laughter or **his** eyes bright with mischief. So, Sasuke did a quick maneuver, caught his blue eyes by surprise and touched their lips together.

He got no response but he was no quitter. He furiously worked at him, licking, biting, prying. Everyday it was the same, hunting **him** down for a touch, a kiss; he wanted—he wanted...

Out of the blue, there was a change, a tentative kiss back. The fire roared, the earth shifted, the ocean stormed and the air shuddered in ecstasy.

That night, they were one. The next day, **he **was gone.

Nobody knew where he was.

Sasuke searched; ran after any clue whatsoever.

He refused to take another man to bed.

He took women. He mostly liked blondes, blue eyes, happy, a little bit dumb, yet cute, strong, determined, and the list could go on. There were none who could fill all his requirements.

Pushing his memories away, he sighed once more and got off his bed. He still yearned for Naruto.

He dreamt about the night over and over again. It never got boring.

Emotions, he thought, I dwell on them everyday now, and they just make me stronger, make me want to finish what I started.

He put his armor on underneath his clothes (always have to be careful) and slipped noiselessly out of the window. He headed towards the forest to practice. The same spot from long ago, his and **his.**

He had started some target practice when he heard something, there by the trees, where the grass grew long, something gold caught his eyes. He walked slowly towards the glint, not wanting to hope. What was he hoping for?

His eyes opened wide when they saw a figure lying on the ground. The man had long blond hair, tied back at the nape of his neck and the fringes of his bangs played against his forehead and the whisker like scars on his cheeks. His hair was not the bright blond it used to be, it was more muted; deep gold with red highlights. He wore a black cloak but surely it was "Naruto."

It was a whisper, a shout, an echo, a dream.

Naruto moaned in pain and Sasuke was taken out of his trance.

He crouched and lifted the slight figure up. He stilled when he felt the stickiness of blood dripping on his hands.

Blood. Blood. Naruto was bleeding.

He did a quick jutsu and transported them both into his house. He laid the blond haired ninja down on his bed and removed the cloak carefully. He, then, proceeded to check for wounds; there were none (thankfully) but the other was running incredibly low on chakra.

After cleaning up, he ate his lunch (Ramen, oh the irony.)

He hesitated but crawled under the bedcovers beside his beloved.

He didn't know what to do. It felt kind of awkward yet at the same time right. Then that moment passed and was gone as Naruto rolled over and put his arms around Sasuke, tangling their legs together.

The world was aligned again and the future didn't seem so bad.

Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's waist and brought them together close as possible. He breathed in the smell that was all Naruto, that at least hadn't changed a bit. His eyes started to feel droopy but before he fell asleep, he heard "I missed you too, Bastard."

He smiled, his face muscles hurt, but he smiled because only Naruto could make him.

With his eyes closed, his peppered small kisses on the face that he had missed so much.

Questions ( Where have you been? Why did you leave? I'm sorry, could you ever forgive me? I didn't mean to hurt you, how could you let the kyuubi take over? Why are you hurt? Who hurt you? And so much more) could wait, would wait. For now, this was enough.

**FIN**


End file.
